All In a Day's Work
by Treky218
Summary: The year is 2379. A young Star Fleet Captain by the name of Andrew is about to embark on a journey that alike him, no other Star Fleet Captain will ever forget…. if they come out alive. The Borg are right next-door to Earth and time is running out.
1. Introductory

The year is 2379. The legacy that Captain Picard and his crew have formed is starting to crumble. Lt.Cmdr. Data is now the First Officer to Captain Andrew, Counselor Diana Troi and Captain Will Riker are on their own ship now. Doctor Beverly Crusher is a leading medical scientist in the Federation currently serving aboard the USS Thunder Child.. All the while, a new threat builds up. A threat so big that nothing might not come out alive. The U.S.S. Sovereign found something that will put any plan the Federation has on hold. The Borg are right next door to Earth and options are running out. Can the Federation devise a great plan that will save the universe? Or will humanity as we know it end? 


	2. Default Chapter

CAPTAIN'S LOG, STAR DATE 02.07.2400  
  
IT HAS BEEN PERCILY ONE YEAR SINCE I HAVE DROPED JESSIE OFF AT STAR FLEET ACADEMY. SHE TELLS ME THAT SHE WANTS TO BECOME A STAR SHIP CAPTAIN. MY BEST OF LUCK TO HER, FOR IT IS A DIFFICULT, LONG, AND CHALLENGING JURNEY. MEANWHILE, STAR FLEET HAS ORDERED US TO THE BAD LANDS FOR EXPLOARATION AND SURVEYING REASONS. I SUSPECT THAT WE WILL FIND NOTHING, JUST LIKE THE LAST SHIP DID. MY CHIEF ENGINEER HAS BOOSTED OUR SHIELDING UP TO 200 PERCENT, THOUGH HE KEPT HIS WAYS SECRET.  
  
I got up from my ready room and walked out onto the maroon and beige colored bridge of the USS Sovereign. I walked up the two or three small steps and sat down in my chair. "Report," I said. "We are about forty five minuets from the Bad Lands, traveling Warp 8.6," came from my helmsman. I stood back up, out of my chair, and started pacing the bridge. I was prone to boredom when the waiting part came. I kept thinking to my self what on earth could I do to occupy my self for forty-five minuets? "I'll be in my ready room," I told the bridge crew as I walked down and into the office. I sat down into my chair behind the synthetic black marble desk. I pushed the on button on my computer and the screen slid up out of the desk. Once it was fully out, it flickered on and showed the United Federation of Planets symbol on it. I pushed another button. Now the crew roster for who applied to my ship was displayed. I thumbed through it for what seems like forever.  
  
"Ben to Captain Andrew." I paused for a minuet as I was snapped out of my hypnotic state from staring at the computer screen. I tapped my comm. Badge. "Andrew here, go ahead." A pause. "Sir, we have arrived at the bad lands. There seems to be nothing out there so far." I sat back in my nice big office chair with an expression of boredom again. "Ok, I'll be there in a minuet. Andrew out." I leaned forward and pushed the off button. The screen slid back into my desk and I walked out onto my bridge, up to my chair, and sat. I always enjoyed the beautiful colors of the different nebula. I remember when I was but a child, only ten years old; my first nebula that I ever saw was the Orion Nebula. It was August Eight of 2385 in Maryland. The night was warm and there was a slight breeze from the Chesapeake Bay. "INCOMING!" BOOM!!!!! The Sovereign rocked back and fourth. The bridge lights flickered off and then came back on. "SHIELDS UP!!" I yelled as I was abruptly pulled from my daydream. "Sir, another projectile. Impact in Five. Four. Three.. Two. One." BOOM! Sparks began to fly from all directions. Again, the bridge lights flickered off and then back on. "Becky, can you tell me what the heck is going on?!" I looked over to her position. She was shaking severely. "I can't tell you, the sensors say there is nothing out there," she replied with a quivering, small voice. "Launch a probe now. I don't care what type, just do it!" I barked, eager to find out what was attacking us. "Launching probe now." Miguel's sensor beeped back. "Sir, there is something at the heart of the bad lands." BOOM!! The Sovereign shuttered violently. The bridge lights went off immediately, to be replaced with the red glow of the Emergancy lights. "Dan, see if you can find us a cerulean nebula close to were those probe readings came from, and hide us in there. Hopefully, it'll act as a cloaking device." Ben started to enter the controls on the Helm's control panel. "Course laid in sir." I paused a minuet to make sure that this is the right thing to do. It was. "Engage." The view screen started to move with the Sovereign's motion. A green ball went zooming by, nearly hitting us. "What was that?" I asked. "A photon torpedoe sir. Location unknown," came from my tactical officer Becky. Ben reported, "Sir, entering a cerulean nebula now. This is the closest I could find." Becky said, "Sir, I think I have something on sensors now. It is not exactly clear, but I can put it on the main viewer." The main viewer went from the picture of the bright blue space cloud to something that made my heart stop. For there on the main viewer was a worm whole surrounded. by a Borg base. "Sir, I count about thirty cubes.. And two spheres." There was silence on the bridge. No one spoke. The only thing was the ship's internal systems doing their normal work. "Can we contact Star Base One?" A pause. "No sir, if we were to open a channel, they'd find us for sure." Again came another eerie silence that fell among the bridge crew and I. "Options?" I finally said, which echoed like thunder, breaking the silence. "We could run at top warp speed," came from Dan. "Also, we could use your yacht as a distraction as we exit the nebula." Suggested Ben. I sat there in my chair, tense and uneasy. I was gripping my armrests so tight, my knuckles turned white. "Fine, prepare my yacht for dispatch. Set the auto pilot to fire back with any weapon available and to fly directly into the worm whole." I said with a deep, grave, quiet voice. "Preparations will take about five minuets. I got Engineering down there reloading the photon torpedo bank right now." Said Becky. I tapped the replicator button to produce Klingon Blood Wine. The sweet, bitter taste usually helped to calm me down in tense situations. In a few moments, a glass appeared on the small replicator pad attached to the side of my armrest. Then the glass was filled with the wine. I took it and sipped it. "Sir, the yacht is already to go." Reported Becky. "Launch the yacht," I ordered. 


	3. Chapter Two

"Sir the yacht is away. The Borg is reacting to it. They have fired." Reported my Tactic's officer Becky. "Don't waste any time. Helm, set in a course for Star Base One, maximum warp. Engage!" I said at a fast rate. The Sovereign went completely about and then into warp. Stars flickered by as the Sovereign flew through space at maximum warp. "We are at Warp 9, 9.1. 9.2.9.3...9.4.9.5. Sir, we are above the red line at Warp 9.6, shall I slow her down? Take her down to Warp 9," I said. The ship slowed just a bit. Almost none noticeable. "Send a sub space signal to Star Base One, telling them that we are arriving because of an emergency. Don't tell them any more yet." I finally said, knowing that it would be some comfort to the crew if we made communications with some one. I still sat tense in my chair, sipping on the last few drops of the blood wine. I set the glass back on the replicator pad and the cup disappeared. 


	4. Chapter Three

"USS Sovereign, this is Star Base One, you may begin docking procedures." Came the voice of the on duty-docking clerk. "Helm, initiate docking procedures," I ordered. The Sovereign slowed down to maneuvering thrusters, aligned with the angle of Star Base One and slowly entered the massive inner docking bay through the gigantic bay doors. As the Sovereign went by in the inner docking bay, people in Star Base One's main lounge got up, pointed and stared as the Sovereign rode by on the out side of the floor to ceiling windows that over looked the vast inner bay. "Sir, we are pulling into Port 9. Loading tubes are connected now. Air locks are open." Reported Dan. I tapped my "SHIP WIDE" comm. Button. " To all crew members, this is your Captain speaking. What ever you do, do not get off. We have docked at Star Base One for an emergency. The only people allowed off of this ship will by my first officer and I. That will be all." I tapped the OFF button. I didn't want any crewmembers leaving the ship just incase we had to be dispatched immediately. "Data, please come with me, we need to have a meeting with the Fleet Admiral," I said. Data and I went off the bridge and into a turbo lift. "Deck Nineteen." I told the computer. The lift began to move. Neither of us said anything. The lift doors slid opened and we walked onto Deck Nineteen. We walked down the corridor and found the large boarding tube that connected the Sovereign to Star Base One. We walked through the tube quickly, not noticing the strange ship docked next to the Sovereign. We walked into the main corridor of Star Base One. "Captain Andrew to Fleet Admiral Donna." A pause. "Fleet Admiral Donna here, what is it? Can I talk to you Fleet Admiral Donna, it is urgent." A pause again. "Fine, come up to my office, Deck 300. Fleet Admiral Donna out." Data and I found the nearest turbo lift. "Deck Three Hundred," I barked at to the computer. The turbo lift moved up. Thankfully we were only on Deck 290. The turbo lift stopped, opened it's doors and Data and I waked out. We nearly ran through the small, skinny, low corridor, reading each name on the door. We almost past it, but stopped in time. Data walked up to the door control panel and pushed ENTER. Inside Fleet Admiral Donna's office, it chirped, letting her know some one was at her door. "Enter," came from the small speaker on the door comm. Panel. We entered. 


	5. Chapter Four

"Now what's this all about? Borg in the Delta Quadrant, a 'Borg Base' only thirty light years away from Earth, that's rubbish!" I couldn't believe my ears. The Fleet Admiral thought I was playing a joke on her!! Now I was getting mad. I stood up, raising my voice. "How can you take this as a joke!!!! There is a Borg Base with over 2 fleets of ships, and you say it's 'rubbish'!!! We even came under fire by them!!" I nearly yelled. Fleet Admiral Donna still took this as a grain of salt. "I am sure it was just some rough nebula that you came into without your shields." I nearly blew up there. This time I yelled. "DANM IT, LOOK AT THE SHIP'S LOGS! WE CLEARLY CAME UNDER FIRE BY THE BORG, AND WE CAPTURED VISUALS OF THEIR BASE!!" I violently twisted her desk computer around so I could upload the pictures that the Sovereign had taken. A few moments went by, Fleet Admiral Donna was still surprise of my yelling at her. "Here, take a look at this!" I twisted the monitor back around so she could see the images of the Borg Base. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my goodness!!" Data still sat there, observing all of this. Fleet Admiral Donna tapped her comm. Badge, "Donna to Tim, can you come into my office? Donna out." In a few minuets, another Fleet Admiral came in her office. "What is it?!" He asked. "Take a look at this." Donna pointed at her monitor. "Oh hell," came from a scared voice of Fleet Admiral Tim. "Were was this taken at?" He asked in a quiet voice. He was now as white as a ghost. I spoke up, "Sir, it is in the Bad Lands." He shuddered. "That's only thirty light years away from Earth!" He said. 


	6. Chapter Five

CAPTAIN'S PERSONAL LOG, STAR DATE 02.08.2400  
  
THE SOVEREIGN HAD DOCKED FOR AN EMERGANCY MEETING WITH FLEET ADMIRAL DONNA. I MUST TELL HER ABOUT THE BORG. ALTHOUGH WE HAVE DOCKED AT STAR BASE ON NO CREW MEMBER (EXCEPT FOR DATA AND I) CANNOT LEAVE THE SHIP. I WANT EVERY CREW MEMBER ACCOUNTED FOR INCASE WE NEED TO DISPATCH IMMEDIATELY. YESTERDAY, I WENT AND TALKED THIS OVER WITH FLEET ADMIRAL DONNA. TODAY, THE HIGH COUNCIL ALONG WITH THE KLINGONS SHALL MEET TONIGHT TO DISCUSS THIS SITUATION.  
  
I walked into the great hall flanked by Data. Every one else was seated except for Fleet Admiral Donna and Tim. Our wooden heals clicked and echoed as I took my station next to the Fleet Admirals on the main platform behind the podium. Data took a seat on one of the stands that were on the left and right wall. The room fell silent. I looked on the stands on the left and right walls. I saw klingons, humans, and other allied specie's high-ranking leaders. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I think we all know why we are here." Fleet Admiral Donna's deep voice echoed through the great hall. "Captain Andrew here and his crew came across a Borg base in the Delta Quadrant. To be more specific, the Bad Lands. They have counted over three fleets of Borg vessels along with a nice sized base." Her voice was drowned out by gasps of the audience. Fleet Admiral Tim stepped up, pushed a button on a remote control and a colored holographic image appeared in the center isle in between the two stands. "This is the Borg base taken two days ago. I'll leave questions with Captain Andrew later on." A klingon High Councilman jumped up in the stands and bellowed with a loud, deep, growing voice, "And what exactly do you purpose to stop this?" Donna stepped up, "Good question, and that is exactly why you all are here this evening. I along with the rest of Star Fleet think that we should combine our sciences, resources, and weaponry to create a super ultra space station that is capable of not letting the Borg adapt. Also, we suggest creating a line of ships jointly with the same potentials. Star Fleet has already restarted the defiant operation. We will have three Defiant class war ships out in about three months." At this, the audience of high-ranking officials and leaders began to talk among them selves. I step forward, "If anyone has a question, I may be able to answer them." I look among the crowd of about 50. The Klingon spoke up again. "What ships did you actually see during this discovery.?" I took a minuet to recollect the whole situation. "My bridge crew and I have successfully identified 20 Cubes, 18 Spheres, 22 Diamonds, and 48 Interceptors." I look around a bit. No one had any questions, they were all to busy with talking among them selves again. Dona stepped up, "Order! Order, we shall take one-day intermission to get our thoughts together. Please feel free to use Star Base One's services." The cabinet of leaders slowly filtered out. Some remaining behind talking with each other others moving out and into the corridor to go to the lounge. 


	7. Chapter Six

Data and I walked into the lounge in Star Base One. We picked a table next to the floor-to- ceiling windows that looked out into the vast inner docking bay. The closest ship to the windows was the Sovereign. We could see five or six boarding tubes connecting the Sovereign to Star Base One. All of which remained empty. Which was what I ordered. Focusing my attention back into the lounge. Most of all the leaders from the different worlds of the U.F.P were here. I saw the Klingon who asked me the question. He was a couple of tables away trying out and insulting different human food. "So, sir, what do you think will happen next?" Asked Data as he to was looking around the lounge. "Well, I suppose the Defiant project will help a little, but we need more than that if we are to confront the Borg or vise versa." I replied. A waiter came up to us, "Would you two care for anything to eat or drink?" He asked. "I'll take some Hot and Sour soup with Klingon Blood Wine please." The waiter looked over to Data now, "And you sir?" Data thought a moment. "I'll just have water please." The waiter walked away. The Klingon noticed me. He got up, spitting out the 'human' food and walked over to us. "Ahhh humans, may I join you," he said in a slightly happier, but yet scratchy voice. I nodded to a free chair. The klingon sat. "So, the Federation has decided to re open the Defiant project again." He laughed at this. "I remember when you tried the first time. Nothing but a waste of good resources if you ask me." The waiter came over and put the soup, wine and water on the table and walked away. "So, you like Klingon Blood Wine, do ya?" He asked as he stared at my goblet. "Yes I do. My ex girlfriend introduced it to me. She was a big fan of Klingon food and it stuck with me." I started to eat my hot and sour soup. It was extra spicy, just the way I liked it. Data began to drink. "So, what do you think about all this?" I asked, trying to create some interesting conversation. It isn't every day that you talk about the Borg. "Ha, I don't know what to think of it. If it is true, then we will fight and die with honor. Not so sure about you humans though." He got up not excusing him self and walked out. "Friendly person, huh?" I asked Data with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Remember sir, that Klingons don't use human customs most times." I sat there shaking my head. "It was a joke Data." He twitched his head as his processors worked at my words. "Ahhh, you mean that. Data, we got more important things to worry about than jokes." I said, cutting him off, not to be rude, but I don't know how many times I have heard him analyzing jokes. "Well, what do you think we should do about it?" I asked Data since he was the only one I haven't asked yet. I often enjoy collecting different opinions from different people on certain situations. "Well, I have thought about it deeply and I think that the U.F.P should create a new ship with a cloaking device, but seeing as the Treaty of Algeron is still in effect, we may make another enemy." I finished my soup and wine. The waiter came and took our dishes away. "Why don't we go back on the ship?" I suggested. I got up and Data followed me. Luckily, there was a boarding tube connection down the hall from the lounge. We walked across the 200-foot tube and into one of the corridors of the Sovereign. We went into a turbo lift and up into the bridge. I took my center chair and Data took his. "Report." I ordered. "Sir, the U.S.S. Enterprise just entered docking flanked by NCC 63549, the Thunder Child. Two hours ago, the USS Voyager B docked. Apparently, Star Fleet ordered ships in close range to report in. I am guessing in case of a Borg attack." The view screen flicked to view the three ships. Then flicked back to show the dircection of the Sovereign. The bridge crew for the night shift came on the bridge. The day shift and I walked out onto another turbo lift and it took us to our quarters. I walked in, took care of a few of my plants, changed into my nightclothes and went to bed. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Beep. A pause. Beep. Beep. I slowly awoke from my doorbell. I got out of my bed. "Come." The door hissed open, Data stood in the doorway. "Sir, aren't you coming? The intermission has ended an hour ago." I was still a bit sleepy so I didn't get it fast, but when I did, I awoke real fast. "Holey crap! Computer, what time is it? The current time is 0700 hours." I ran about my quarters gathering my uniform up and my boots and tunic. Data still stood in the doorway. "Can you wait in the hall, I'll be out in a minuet." Data left. Doors hissed shut. I slipped off my nightclothes and slipped on my underwear, tunic, socks, boots, and jackets. I looked like I just got into fight and lost, seeing as I dressed in about a minuet. My hair was messy; my uniform jacket was wrinkled. My pants had wrinkles. I ran out the corridor. Data was standing just outside my doorway. "Come on!" I yelled. We ran down the corridor, found one of the boarding tubes, and ran through it, into Star Base One's corridor and into the great hall. Everyone was looking at us. I stood next to the two Fleet Admirals on the podium and Data again took a seat in one of the stands. "And why are you late?!" Asked Fleet Admiral Tim. "Sorry sir, I over slept. My alarm did not go off." He thought a while with disgust on his skinny, bony pale face. "Don't let it happen again. Now, lets move on. I am glad that Captain Picard and Captain Jonathan could join us. Along with greetings, we'd like to welcome Captain Janeway as well. Now, lets move on with the meeting. For those people who were not here the last time, Captain Andrew and the USS Sovereign discovered a warm whole, a Borg base and over two fleets of Borg ships. We need to find a way of protection, and if possible, find a way to eliminate them. Star Fleet purposes to start production of a new line of ship. A new ship so advanced that they will their own defensive technology unlike any other ship in the fleet today. Star Fleet has also started the Defiant project again. Right now, the USS Safe Guard is being built. She will be finished in about three months. But the new line of ships, what we think, has to have a cloaking device. And that is were the Klingons come in." There were mumbles with in the audience of the leaders and officials. "And, we ask that the Klingons donate us one of their cloaking devices so we can study it, and build a proto type of our own. Then, we'd give it back. In turn, the United Federation is willing to offer anything of your wishes." At this, Fleet Admiral Tim was now looking at the four or five Klingon representatives. Now people were really starting to talk, but settled down once Fleet Admiral Donna spoke up. "Star Fleet has planned and debated about the new type of ship during the intermission. We are purposing the Prometheus Plan. Details are rough right now, but we will update you soon on our planning progress. We plan to send a small runabout into the Bad Lands. This will be outfitted with an experimental long range transporter incase emergency beam out is needed. The runabout is to be fitted so that it will send back sub space images of the base non-stop. It is to be commanded by Captain Andrew, Commander Data, and Commander Barkley." At this I froze. This was the last thing I wanted. To be sent out as close as I can possibly go to the Borg in a small ship with just about no defensive capabilities and no contact to and from anyone. People again began to murmur again. Donna turned to me; I was standing behind her. "You will be leaving immediately. We wish you much luck. Your mission will be one month long." Now she turned to face the audience again. "Now, all of your ships that are docked both inside the bay and outside of Star Base One is to remain here for further notice. Thank you. Meeting closed. We will reconvene in three days except for Commander Data, Captain Andrew, and Commander Barkley." People shuffled out of the hall. I stayed behind. Data and Commander Barkley met up with me. "If you will follow me please." Said Fleet Admiral Donna. We followed her out of the hall, into a corridor, into a turbo lift. Up three decks, into another corridor and finally a small 50 foot boarding tube that connected to a small runabout that I hadn't noticed before, probably because the Voyager- B was blocking it from view. "I am deeply sorry that we have to send you out so soon, but you all got to realize that we need to know what the Borg is doing now. I chose you Captain Andrew because you just came from the Bad Lands and are most familiar with it. Data, I choose you because of your skill and incase anything happens to the crew, you will be in charge. And Barkley, I choose you because of your vast knowledge of engineering and astrophysics. But you all must leave now. God speed!" At this, we walked down the small tube and into our runabout. Donna took the tube's controls at the air lock. We closed the runabout's air lock. Then Donna closed the Tube's air lock, and began to retract it. 


	9. Chapter Eight

The runabout was small. Made up of three compartments in the shape of different sized squares. There was the bridge, then came the dinning/recreation area were the air lock was located at, and finally a door that led to the single bathroom and the four bunk beds. There were two large windows in the recreation area, one small window looking out the back of the ship in the bedroom. The bridge was only made up of three chairs, a center chair that was placed forward then flanked by a chair on each side. Helm was in front, then on the left side that was elevated above the Helm was the tactics/engineering, and on the right side were the Ops, also elevated above the Helm. The bridge was low and dark with one large window to look out of. I took my seat at the Helm. "Hum, been a long time since I took the helm," I said as I began to tap at my controls. "Sir, docking tube is away. Star Base One gives us the green light to depart." Reported Data. "Ok, here we go," I said as the runabout began to move. It moved past all the ships, through the massive bay doors, and out into space. Then I entered Warp 5 for the Bad Lands and we flew into warp. 


	10. Chapter Nine

The multicolored nebula came into view. The red metreon, the electric gold radioactive, the soft green metaphasic, the bright blue cerulean, and purple glow of the mutara nebula filled the window. I set in the course for 253.35, the cerulean nebula in which the Sovereign concealed it self in the last visit here. A couple of minuets flying through the nebula on impulse speed only, and we were in the nebula. "Activate the view screen." I said. Commander Berkley worked at his controls a bit and in a second later, there was a slight blue glow on the window. "Magnify ahead 68 magnification." I said. The window went blank for a second and then it flickered back on, showing what were once tiny dots, now large ships and stations. "Sir.. I don't believe this.. I am getting sensor readings of several Constellation class star ships!! They appear to be docked to the main base." I thought a moment. Hum. a worm whole, Borg, and Constellation star ships. None of this makes any sense I thought to my self. "Magnify on the main base." The view screen flickered again, this time showing the large Borg Nexus near the worm whole with three or four Constellation class star ships docked. "Data, are these images being transmitted to Star Base One?" I asked. "Yes sir, computers confirm that we are in fact transmitting." "Well, I think we can take a break right now. Why don't we all stop for dinner?" Data, Barkley, and I left the small bridge and went into the dinning/recreation block of the ship. It was the biggest part of the ship. Against one wall was the replicator. In a corner was a table with four chairs. In the opposite corner, next to the air lock, was a small pit of chairs with a holographic game table in the center of it. There were several plants here and there. Mainly palms and ferns planted in nice large clay pots. I walked over to the replicator. "Can I have a plate of 12 chicken wings in spicy hot sauce with celery sticks and ranch dipping sauce. And for drink, I'll have sparkling water." The replicator replicated a tray with a plateful of spicy chicken wings, a cup of celery and ranch dipping sauce, and a nice tall glass of cold, sizzling carbonated water. I was once told that in the 21st Century that this was often referred to 'club soda.' I took the plate and glass over to the table in the corner, sat down with Barkley and Data who had noodle soup and milk. And Data had tomato soup. "So, what is up with the soup tonight?" I asked as I looked around seeing that they both had soup. "Ahhh, Commander Barkley suggested that I should try soup. He says it is quiet relaxing at time," explained Data. We all ate and went to bed. 


	11. Chapter Ten

"Sir wake up! Wake up sir!!" I was shaken awake. I saw Commander Barclay standing over me. "What is it?" I said in a weary, groggy voice. "Sir, there are new ships!" I stood up and supported my self against the wall since I was still sleepy. "Of course there are going to be new ships, it is a base." I thought to my self that Commander Barclay may have been a bit over hyper. I heard that he could be that way at times by Councilor Dianna Troi. "But sir, these are Cardasian!!" Damn, what the heck it going on?! What does this all mean!! Grrrr. I need some coffee!! I thought to my self. "Ok, lets check it out. But first I am getting some coffee." Barclay and I walked out of the bunk bed compartment and to the replicator in the entertainment compartment. "Computer, I'll have some coffee. No milk. No sugar." I said in still a groggy voice. A moment's pause and then a glass mug full of some regular coffee appeared on the small replicator pad built into the wall. I took the mug and walked into the bridge compartment with Barclay, climbed down the small three step latter, and sat my self down into the Helm's chair. I sipped on my coffee, set it down on a flat part of the controls (the computer only reacts to finger touch, so I thought it wouldn't hurt). I am still half asleep. MMmmm. what have we here. I touched the view screen controls to zoom in on the new screens. A moment went by and then the view screen zoomed in on the new Cardasian ships so close that I could see every window. Hum.Keldon class war ships. "Barclay, scan those ships for anything unusual." I said to Commander Barclay who was sitting in the tactical chair above me. "Aye sir." He worked his controls. Another minuet and the results were beeping back. "Nothing unusual here. No unusual energy patterns, warp trails, nothing." I thought a minute. I wasn't at all expecting to find anything. I just wanted to do something since there is nothing else to do. "How about quantum signature?" Another minuet went by. "Sir, what is our quantum signature supposed to be?" I leaned back, "Uh. 4.78 I believe. Why?" I looked forward again as Barclay adjusted his controls. "Sir, I've adjusted my controls, and rechecked them, but their quantum signature is. is. 3.67!" I was sipping on my coffee when he said that. I accidentally spit out my coffee. "What!!! That can't be!!!!!! You mean they are from the Mirror Universe!!!???" Barclay checked his controls just to be sure. "Yes! I don't believe this!!!" I looked back seeing the coffee all over the self. "Computer, initiate auto-cleanup." The coffee began to disappear. "Barclay, were is Data? I believe he is still 'sleeping.'" I got up, climbed up the latter, and into the bunk compartment. I opened Data's bunk curtain. "Data?" His eyes flickered open immediately. "Yes sir? Data, those Borg and the other ships are from the Mirror Universe!!" He stood up. "May I see." I indicated to the door. He went through, and once on the bridge, he took a look at Commander Barclay's sensor reading. "I see. Interesting. You say this is the Mirror Universe that was founded by the legendary Captain Kirk?" I nodded. He adjusted the controls a bit to make sure they were right. "Hum. very interesting. These quantum signatures are not that of what Captain Kirk discovered. In fact, the two signatures are way off. This signature is 3.67. The universe that Captain Kirk found was the quantum signature of 2.89. I believe you have found another parallel universe. I would suggest departing and a course for Star Base One." 


End file.
